Só Por Uma Noite
by Rayto Tsukishiro
Summary: Finalmente Hyoga cede as investidas de Ikki, que não parava de dar em cima dele havia tempo. O resultado disso? Uma noite um tanto quanto picante.


**Nome: **Só Por uma Noite

**Casal: **IkkiXHyoga

**Autora: **Rayto Tsukishiro

**Declaimers:** Estes personagem pertencem a Masami Kurama. Quem dera eu tê-los criado.

**OBS.: **A fic é um tnto no sense, portanto não fiquem bravs.

-------------------------------------------

**Só Por Uma Noite **

Hyoga não aguentava mais as investidas de Ikki, não que estivesse detestando, pelo contrário, adorava se sentir desejado, isso era ótimo para se alter ego, mas seu namoro com Seiya, não estava totalmente acabado, e ele tinha que admitir que ainda sentia algo pelo cavaleiro de Pegasus.

Ikki era realmente consistente em suas cantadas, bem mais direto do que Hyoga gostaria que ele fosse. O Cisne sabia que o interrese do cavaleiro de Fênix era te-lo na cama, possuir o seu corpo e nada mais do que isso, mas ultimamente esta memso pensando em ceder aos desejos do Fênix. Afinal ele próprio sentia desejo de transar, já que há duas semanas, quando se dera sua briga com Seiya, ele não fazia sexo.

Então decidiu-se. Estava certo, que ainda não estava solteiro oficialmte, mas dera um tempo e por isso iria para a cama com Ikki, seria só por uma noite.

AS cantdas de Ikki, não eram superficiais, ele passava a mão na bunda de Hyoga, beijava seu pescoço, escontava o penis em plena ereção no traseiro do cavaleiro de Cisne, ou seja, deixava bem clara as suas intenções sexuais. Dessa ultima vez invadiu o banheiro enquanto Hyoga tomava banho,estando ele também pelado e com o penis bem ereto.

- Ikki! – gritou Hyoga assustado, com a cara de maniaco sexual que ele fazia. – Vá embora, por facor!

- E por que eu faria isso? – disse apertando o penis – Vê como sou louco por você, meu loirinho?

- Estou vendo sim. – disse receoso – Mas por favor, Ikki, aqui não.

Ikki, já estava encostado nele, lambendo-lhe o pescoço, oçando o menbro duro no penis de Hyoga;

- Estou cansado de esperar! – falou segurando o corpo de Hyoga na parede, sua boca estava muito proxima da dele. – Vai ser aqui e agora.

- Não Ikki! – suplicou Hyoga tentando escapar da lingua avida do outro. – Eu não quero assim. Se fizer isso estara me estuprando.

Ikki parou de chupar-lhe o pescoço e o olhou seriamente.

- Quando então?

- Mais tarde, a noite. – disse Hyoga arfante, aliviado que Iki parecia ponderar sobre o assunto. Venha a meu quarto, estarei esperando por você, as dez e meia.

- E Seiya?

- Nós brigamos. E além do mais ele viajou, não lembra? Estou certo de que ele não aparecerá hoje.

E como combinado, Hyoga esperava por Fenix, que apreceu as dez e meia em ponto, Hyoga deixara a porta destrancada e ele levou um susto ao entrar.

O quarto estava com uma iluninação negra e cheio d objetos de metal espalhados estrategicamente e uma musica eletronica tocava baixinho. Hyoga saiu de tras da porta e empurrou Ikki em cima da cama, forrada com lençois negros, e o algemou.

- O que di...? – não terminou, pois Hyoga o sufocou com um beijo selvagem, a que seu membro correspondeu na mesma hora.

- Vou fazer sua noite maravilhosa. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ikki sorriu ao ver como o Cavaleiro de Cisne estava vestido: botas até o joelho e apenas uma sunga preta, deixando a mostra seu peito nu, usava também uma coleira e luvas também pretas e ainda segurava um chicotinho.

Hyoga sentou-se nas pernas de Ikki e abriu-lhe a calça, para "deixar o pênis respirar" segundo ele e o abocanhou por um instante, que fez Ikki soltar um gemido bem gostoso.

- Me chupa, meu gatinho. Me chupa todo , vai. – implorou.

Hyoga sorriu e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, pegou o chicote e bateu nas pernas de Ikki, que gritou de surpresa com a dor que sentiu.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Ikki assustado, quando viu as algemas nas mãos de Hyoga..

- Relaxe, tigrão. – disse Hyoga, impondo mais sensualidade na voz. – Já disse que vai adorar essa noite. – E beijando o cavaleiro de Fênix, prendeu seus braços na cama.

Levantou-se e voltou com mais duas algemas, abriu as pernas de Ikki e as prendeu também, uma em cada ponta da cama. Depois trouxe uma tesoura e riu da cara que Ikki fez.

-Calma, tigrão, não vou cortar essa beleza que tens entre as pernas, - disse sorrindo e lambendo os lábios. – Seria uma maldade... ainda mais que eu ainda nem aproveitei.

O Cisne cortou a camisa de Ikki bem devagarinho, passando a mão pelo peito do Fênix e fazendo-o gemer de prazer, depois cortou a calça perna, por perna e também devagar, em seguida arremessou tudo no lixo.

- Você não mais vai precisar delas. – disse, deitando-se sobre Ikki e lambendo seu mamilo, em seguida esta lambendo todo o seu peito para depois descer para o pênis, que já liberava o liquido pré-gozo, Hyoga lambem e engoliu fazendo uma cara de prazer e lambendo os lábios.

-Quer um 69 tigrão? . – perguntou, mas sem esperar pela resposta de Ikki, baixou a cueca e colocou as penas entre a cabeça de Ikki posicionando o pênis em ereção na boca do cavaleiro de Fênix e começou a chupar o dele.

Ikki também pegou o pênis de Hyoga, mas ficava louco Poe não poder mexer-se, por não poder agarrar o cavaleiro que tanto desejou.

Os dois gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo liberando seus fluidos vitais nas bocas ávidas por recebê-los.

Hyoga cuspiu o gozo na barriga de Ikki e espalhou-o com as mãos como se estivesse fazendo uma massagem no outro cavaleiro, enquanto sua bunda roçava no pênis mole de Ikki. M seguida levantou-se novamente, voltando com um vidro que continha um liquido amarelado.

Despejou-o na barriga de Ikki.

- Ahh! O que é isso? – reclamou Fênix. – É quente...

Mas logo seu pênis estava ereto novamente, enquanto Hyoga espalhava o óleo sobre seu corpo ele se debatia querendo de qualquer forma enfiar o pênis no ânus do loiro.

Com o controle remoto, Hyoga aumentou o volume da música e começou a dançar em cima de Ikki, pulando em sua barriga e roçando as nádegas em sue pênis ereto e massageando seu peito.

- Para de me torturar. Hyoga, - dizia suplicante. – Me deixa fuder você logo.

Hyoga deu uma gargalhada.

- Tigrão, para que tanta pressa? – Deu um beijo na orelha de Ikki, depois em seu pescoço e por ultimo em sua boca, a língua de Ikki, fazia movimentos bruscos na boca de Hyoga por conta do desejo que o queimava.

Então Hyoga deixou-o e arreganhou as pernas sentando no pênis duro de Ikki.

- Ah! Isso, meu loirinho... Assim, assim que é gostoso. – Ele gemia e tentava se mover, coisa que era praticamente impossível, isso o deixava louco, Hyoga o deixava alucinado.

Hyoga pulava em cima dele e gritava algo e gemia muito com intenso prazer que sentia.

- Ahh!... Ahh! Ah! Tigrão, você é tão gostoso! Ah! Ah!

- Isso, meu gatinho! Faz mais! Ah! Ah! Ahhh! – mais, mais...

Ikki, apesar de sua imobilidade, sentia grande prazer, mais a agonia de não poder tocar em Hyoga o deixava irritado também, queria toca-lo, enfiar com prazer nele, senti-lo embaixo de si, a sua mercê... mas o Cisne movia-se deliciosamente cavalgando em seu pênis. Tentou mover-se para cima e libertar-se quando sentiu o clímax sexual chegar.

Hyoga também sentia sua hora e movia-se mais rapidamente, quando sentiu o liquido quente de Ikki preenche-lo, caiu exausto em cima do cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Então, tigrão...? – disse ofegante. – Quer mais ou já cansou?

Ikki sorriu malicioso.

- Cansado, eu? Imagino, eu sou Fênix.

Hyoga também sorriu e os dois continuaram por toda a noite.

Somente pela manha, Ikki deixou o quarto de Hyoga, seus pulsos estavam roxos e ele mal agüentava-se de pé. Foi segurando-se, quase rastejando pelas paredes.

Pouco depois, Hyoga sai e dá de cara com Seiya em sua porta.

- Puta! – Ele diz, dando um tapa no rosto branco de Hyoga.

Hyoga ficou sem reação, não esperava que Seiya já estivesse de volta àquela hora. O cavaleiro de Pegásus virou-se e deixou, o agora definitivamente, ex-namorado ali atônito.

- Se você não me quer, eu arranjo quem me queira. – gritou para Seiya.

O cavaleiro virou-se, mas nada respondeu, dobrando o corredor em seguida.

Hyoga deu de ombros. Constatou naquele momento que não sentia mais nada por Seiya. Era melhor assim. Agora não estava preso a ninguém poderia se divertir com quem bem entendesse, nem que fosse só por uma noite.

**FIM**

**-------------------------------------**

Essa fic tá meio nosense tá certo. Mas eu tive um ideia e me obriguei a por no papel (ou melhor na tela). Eu nunca imaginei Seiya e Hyoga juntos, té porque seria uma aberação ( me desculpe se alguem já imaginou isso, mas pra mim Hyoga é somente de Shun... tá bom dá pra dar umas escapadinhas com o Ikki.) Ms como h´uma suposição de romance cabdo. eu deixei pra lá!

Se algúém quiser xingar, estou de ouvidos abertos.


End file.
